Juliana and Juan
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: This is the story of how Panchito meet his adopted daughter, Juliana. And José find his adopted son, Juan. They will struggle and they will laugh. But they are all a happy family. Adventures alongside with Donald Duck and his nephews, Huey, Dewey, Louie. Enjoy!
1. Niña and Niño : Chapter 1

A.N : a new story! I know I have a bunch of stories that I haven't finished yet, but I update them constantly, so I'm not abandoning them! Hope you enjoy this one though. The Three Caballeros belongs to Walt Disney and his crews, not mine. But the story is mine.

 **Niña** **and** **Niño** **:** **Chapter** **1**

In Rio de Janeiro, one of the orphanage was on fire. The fire made all the orphan kids flew away and hide, seeing the oportunity to escape from the orphanage. This include two macaw friends. One of them is a female with red feathers and long tail feathers that have blue tips, which almost brushed the ground. She has red crest hair and little red hair that ruffle up to the back of her head. She has the white patch that almost every macaw have.

Her company is a blue and gold macaw boy. He doesn't have crest hair but his hair that ruffle to the back of his head is longer than the girl and tousle up a little. His feather colour's blue and yellow under his beak until his chest. He also have white patch on his face.

Both of them are around 7 years old. The girl's name is Juliana Jacques, while the boy's name is Juan Lopez. Juliana wears red shirt with collar and brown pants. While Juan wears blue shirt with collar and dark brown pants. Both of them wear white gloves on their hands. Both of their clothes are the same.

They are old, baggy, and shabby.

None of the orphanage caretaker that actually care with the orphans. So, their clothes are not a fine one and their body averagely thin. Juliana and Juan aren't any exception.

Meanwhile, Panchito Pistoles the Mexican red rooster, José Carioca the Brazilian green parrot, Donald Duck and his nephews, who are 8 years old, are on a quest going around the world. They all were staying at Rio de Janeiro for a while before they have to move out again.

"Hey, let's go out and walk for a while" Panchito requested. José, Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie agreed.

When they were walking, Panchito bumped into a red blur. Who turned out to be Juliana.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Juliana snapped. Panchito on the other hand, was surprised with the snappy little macaw and said...

"Well I'm sorry, but if you weren't in a hurry, you won't bump into me" Panchito said, annoyed with Juliana's rude attitude. Juliana rolled her eyes and said...

"Oh whatever!" Juliana said, then run again to the alley. Panchito, José, and Donald were annoyed with the little macaw's attitude. But what makes Panchito shocked, is that his pistolas are gone.

"My pistolas! Who took it?!" Panchito exclaimed, which surprised José, Donald, and the nephews. But Donald quickly eyeing and glaring at his nephews.

"Is this one of your prank, boys?" Donald asked with a frown. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were confused though.

"No, Uncle Donald" Huey said.

"We haven't play any pranks today" Dewey said.

"Honest!" Louie said.

This makes Panchito, José, and Donald even more confused. They thought the boys who took it. But after thinking for a while, Panchito suddenly said...

"That's it! The little macaw! She must've took it when she bumped into me!" Panchito said. Realising that the little red macaw must've purposely bumped into him to took his pistolas. "Let's go amigos! Vámonos!" Panchito said, and then took a run to go to the alley that the little red macaw went.

Meanwhile, Juliana show her new 'pistolas' to Juan.

"So you really get it?" Juan asked.

"Of course I do. Come on! Let's show it to Miguel" Juliana said and then went to the other side of the alley. She and Juan went there and there's a bunch of teenage macaws there. When they saw Juliana and Juan, whom was cowering behind Juliana, they snickered...

"Soo, how's it going, Juliana? Got the stuff?" one of the teenager macaw, who has green feathers said.

"Got what you want" Juliana said, while showing them Panchito's pistolas. Miguel, the green feather teenager macaw, said...

"Nice.. Now, give it to me" Miguel said, reaching out his hand to grab the pistolas. But Juliana put it back in her shirt and said...

"Nah. Money first" Juliana said, a little menacingly. But the teenagers didn't care.

"The pistolas first, Juliana" Miguel said, making his voice hard. But Juliana didn't quiver. She stay right where she stood and said...

"Then there's no deal. The deal was, I bring you the pistolas, you gave me the money. You want this pistolas, then give us our money" Juliana said, a little threatening. Miguel and the other teenagers glared at her. But before they can say anything, there's a loud rooster yowl at the front of the alley. Surprising them all. But they all know what that means.

"That is Panchito's trademark yowl. Quick! Run!" one of the teenagers said. It's true that the three caballeros are a bit popular in their native country, including Brazil. The teenagers run away, but when Panchito is already visible in the entry of the alley, Miguel said...

"Mark my word, Juliana Jacques... You better look out. I'll get you. Just you wait" Miguel said with a threatening growl and then left. Juliana just stood with her eyes glaring at him. Juan already hide first, but when Juliana want to do the same, Panchito grabbed her colar shirt and pull her up.

"Hey! Let me down!" Juliana shouted. But this time, Panchito won't let her go that easily. He stood straighter and glared at Juliana, before he extend his other hand and said...

"Give me my pistolas first" Panchito said firmly. Juliana didn't want to at first. But seeing that her feet can't even touch the ground and seeing José, Donald, and his three nephews around the corner, Juliana noticed that she has the disadvantage here, Juliana gave Panchito his pistolas. Panchito then drop Juliana and she fell with a thud.

Juliana quickly stand up and want to run, but Panchito saw this before holding her collar again. But this time, he didn't pull her up. Juliana glared at him and said...

"What do you want?! Let me go!" Juliana said, struggling in Panchito's grip. José then asked her...

"Porque está a roubar Panchito's pistolas?" (Why are you stealing Panchito's pistolas?) José asked. Juliana glared at him and said...

"Não é da tua conta" (It's not your business) Juliana said sharply in Portuguese. Panchito didn't know what that means, but seeing José's annoyed expression, she didn't give him a right answer.

"Now you, look at me" Panchito said firmly. Juliana did and glared at him. Panchito glared back and said...

"What are you going to do with my pistolas anyway? Don't you know that thing is dangerous for kids around your age?" Panchito said. Juliana look away but said...

"I'm not a little kid.." Juliana said. Panchito just rolled his eyes while Huey asked...

"How old are you anyway?"

"Yeah! You can't be older than us!" Dewey added. Juliana look at the ducklings and saw the resemblance with Donald. She knew instantly that they are family. Something she doesn't have for the past few years. She look away again and said...

"I'm 7" Juliana said, muttering it, but loud enough for them to hear.

"See! You're not even older than us!" Louie said. This makes Juliana annoyed.

"Then what is your problem American?! You're just a tourist in this place!" Juliana exclaimed. Well it's Donald turn to be mad.

"Hey! Don't talk to my nephew like that!" Donald said angryly. Juliana then said...

"Your nephews? Now I see their resemblance with you. You are just as annoying as they are" Juliana said sarcastically. This makes Donald even madder and almost want to strangle her if not for Panchito holding her collar and José keep Donald away from her. Juan saw this and went out from his hiding place and said...

"Por favor! Não a magoe!" (please! Don't hurt her!) Juan said, running to their direction. While the others were surprised to see Juan.

"What did he say?" Donald asked José.

"He said, 'please don't hurt her'. We're not hurting her, ninõ" José said. Juan seems unconvince though.

"Juan! What are you doing?! Run when you can! This guys are crazy as they are!" Juliana said. At this, Donald was furious again.

"Why you little.." Donald said.

"Well just a hold on. This little girl has some attitude alright. Where are your parents anyway?" Panchito asked. The others look at them to answer it too. While Juan and Juliana look away sadly.

"We don't have any parents. We're órfãos" (orphans) Juan said. Donald asked...

"Órfãos?"

"It means they are orphans, Donal'" José said. The three caballeros instantly feel bad for the two little macaws.

"Please let her go.. We took your pistolas so we can get some money to buy food, Senhor.." Juan pleaded. Panchito was beyond surprised. So that's why the little girl took his pistolas. They're hungry.

"Juan! You don't need to tell them that!" Juliana said, still in Panchito's grip.

"Now, wait a second. Don't you guys get some food from the orphanage?" Donald said. Juan and Juliana look at him like he was the dumbest duck that they ever see. Or hear in this case.

"Didn't you see a newspaper or watched some news days ago, Senhor? It's all over the news" Juan said. José then suddenly said...

"Oh, I know! Your orphanage is the one that got into a fire, right?" José said. Juan and Juliana nodded.

"Sim, Senhor" Juan said.

"Well, one point for the parrot then" Juliana said sarcastically. But now, the three caballeros understand the reason behind her snappy and sarcastic attitude. Orphans are usually like that so they can survive from bullies or from other bad people that don't care about them.

"What's your name?" Panchito asked the two little macaws. They both hesitate but then Juan said his full name. The others look at Juliana whose collar is still in Panchito's grip.

"Juliana... Jacques" Juliana said, reluctantly. Panchito then loosened his grip but didn't let Juliana go.

"Well, now you two come with us. We're just about to have lunch anyway" Panchito smiled to the kids. Juan and Juliana perked up when they hear 'lunch'. But Juliana refused.

"No way. You guys just strangers to us. Ever heard about 'stranger danger'?" Juliana said. But then her stomach rumble hungryly, making her blush a little. Panchito chuckled slightly and said...

"Nah, you're coming with us. I bet even when I'm in Mexico now, I can hear your stomach rumbles, asking for food" Panchito said, and then half dragging Juliana while holding her tiny gloved hand. José hold Juan's tiny gloved hand too and they are off to have some lunch at their hotel.

When they finally ordered some food and get them, Juliana and Juan were look like they haven't eaten for a year. When Panchito asked about this, Juan said that they haven't eaten proper food for a week. Which surprised the three caballeros greatly. But Juan and Juliana face it like it was the obvious thing in the world.

A.N : To be continue in the next chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if I wrote wrong Portuguese, because I'm using my goggle translate.


	2. Hanging Out : Chapter 2

**To Annimo** : Thank you! Hope you enjoy this aswell! :)

 **Hanging Out** **:** **Chapter** **2**

After they all ate their lunch, José and Panchito suggested that they all go out for a while. But Juliana and Juan hesitate. They didn't want to waste the Three Caballeros time any longer than they already do. For different reasons though. Juan feel guilty because they will wreck up the three caballeros 'family' trip. While Juliana didn't want to hang out with the Three Caballeros anymore. Especially with Donald. She and Donald always have something to argue about and different opinions, which ended up Juliana won the arguing.

To be honest, Juliana didn't want to hang out with Panchito even more than with Donald. Panchito is great and all, but she annoyed with his constant concern or questions about herself. Juliana didn't like to talk about herself and annoyed when someone ask about it to her. Especially when they asked her about her real family.

And more surprisingly, Huey, Dewey, and Louie suggested something she wished they didn't.

"Hey, since you said you don't have a home.." Huey said.

"And you guys don't have anywhere else to go.." Dewey said.

"How about we accompany you sleep outside? Like a camp out!" Louie said.

In 'we' means only Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Donald got this hint, but Panchito and José don't. So they think 'we' means all of them. And they didn't think it was such a bad idea. Especially Panchito, who loves to sleep outside while looking at the stars. He usually do it with his horse Senor Martinez. But his horse is currently at his home in Mexico, because they can't travel with plane if they brought a horse around.

"That is a great idea, niños! We can sleep outside and see the stars like I use to do!" Panchito said with glee. José nodded in agreement, while Donald objected the idea.

"What?! We already paid the hotel room for around a week again, Panchito! We can't just waste it!" Donald said. And surprisingly, Juliana agree with him completely. Which is the first time they did agree with each other.

"Yeah! I mean.. You guys have something else to do. And.. We are very thankful that you gave us some lunch, but we really need to go" Juliana said while holding Juan's hand.

"We do?" Juan asked confuse. He didn't want to waste the Caballeros time any longer too, but if he can make some friends with the ducklings, it will be great. Since Huey, Dewey, Louie seem want to be friends with them.

"We do. Agora" (Right now) Juliana said. From the looks of Juliana, Juan knew what it means, and he knew that they need to do something about some of their 'friends' from the orphanage.

"Oh.., yeah.. We really should go now.." Juan said, a little sad. Juliana knew that Juan wants to make some more friends, but she can't help it. They really need to do this last 'job' for today.

"Thanks again for the food" Juliana said shortly and then left with Juan to the busy street of Rio. Panchito and José didn't even have a chance to say 'see you later' or 'good bye'. Huey, Dewey, Louie seem a little down too. Only Donald who seems happy to see the macaws gone.

"Good riddance..." Donald said. Which was heard by his nephews and the other caballeros.

"Uncle Donald.." Huey said.

"How come you said that?!" Louie said.

"That's mean.." Dewey said. And then the three of them went to their hotel rooms. Donald felt guilty instantly and was added with Panchito and José disapprove glance at him. They didn't say anything to him, but Donald got the message. He felt even more guilty by it.

Meanwhile, Juliana and Juan already in some alley with some of their 'friends' from the orphanage, peering over the entrance of the alley and looking at the entrance of the police station. The other kids with Juliana and Juan are all kinds of parrots and macaws. Some of them are their friends, but some of them are not really their friends. Although, they all here to do the same thing.

"Now remember, we only have to free our friends from there" Antonio, the blue macaw said, gesturing to the police station. "No stealing, not taking anything from there and as quickly as we can, get out from there, understand?" the other orphans nodded, including Juan and Juliana. Their mission is simple but risky. They have to free the other orphans that got caught by the police officer because they were stealing and put in jail until further notice.

Juan and Juliana join the mission because their friend, Felipe, the red macaw, is in there. When the 2 guards at the front door dozed off a little, Antonio signal them to do their plan now. Sophie, the little blue and pink parrot, came forward near the guards, running and panting. Which took the guards attention to her.

"What's wrong, young girl?" one of the guard said.

"He-help! My grandma's house was being robbed! The robbers are getting away! Hurry!" Sophie said, panting and then running again to the direction of her 'fake' grandma's house, which is away from the alley the orphans were hiding and from the police station. The guards instantly followed her, leaving the front door unguard.

Antonio then signal them off to sneak in to the police station. Juliana and Roberto are the stealthiest from them all. So they went in the police station first and turn off the security system, so the others can get in. They did it and all of them went in. They went to the jail cells and free their friends. The other criminals who are in there, ordered them to free them too. But the orphans didn't care about them, so they only free their friends.

After almost all of them are free and out the police station, the security system went on again. Kina and Juliana were still inside, so they run before any of the officers get them. When they already out from the front door, Kina tripped. Even though Juliana holds firm to a motto, 'every orphans for themselves', Juliana will never leave a friend behind. So Juliana helped Kina up and pushed her so she was running faster. But before Juliana joined her, one of the officers grabbed her collar and hauled her up.

Juliana thrashed around and struggle in the officer's grip.

"Let me go!" Juliana shouted. The officer shook her body harshly and said...

"No way! You free your friends, now you have to replace them!" The officer said, holding Juliana's front shirt with both hands and shook her body harshly. Juliana felt dizzy in the officer's harsh grip. But she still managed to say...

"You can't do that to me! I didn't do anything that can make you put me in jail!" Juliana shouted again and bit the officers' hand with her sharp beak. The officer yell in pain and let her go, but before Juliana can run, one of the officers grabbed her forearm and raised his hand, about to hit her.

"Why you little.." the officer said anggrily. But before his hand hit Juliana, a familiar voice shouted...

"Hey! Let the girl go!" Panchito shouted from afar. The officer didn't hit her but still hold her forearm in a tight grip that might leave a bruise tomorrow. Juliana winced but was shocked seeing Panchito there with José. Donald was no where to be found.

"This is none of your business, Senhor. This orphan just deserve to be prisoned in jail for what she's done" the officer said, tighten his grip around Juliana's forearm, making Juliana winced in pain again. Panchito saw this and said...

"You're hurting her!" Panchito exclaimed. Drawing the public's attention to him and the officer.

"Well she bit my partner!" the officer said.

"Because you're hurting her! Let her go this instance!" Panchito said, furiously. But the officer was stubborn than he is.

"No, Senhor. This orphan just free her friends from the jail and bit one of the officer. She will have to be punish!" the officer said, and tighten the grip even more. Juliana was in great pain from the super tight grip and said...

"Let me go! That hurt!" Juliana cried. She winced again in agony when the officer tighten his grip even more. He can even break her forearm if he keeps on like that. But Panchito quickly free her from the officer's grip because he was stronger. Panchito put himself between the officer and Juliana because the officer look like he just want to beat her up.

"Look, Senõr. She's my charge and I will be the one who deal with her" Panchito said, putting out a hand to his back around Juliana protectively. Juliana was shocked by Panchito's statement, but a little shaken when the officer looks like he was about to burst out in anger. But José calmly step forward and said...

"Or do you want us to pay the damage that she caused? If we do that, will you let her and her friends go?" José said, while holding out some money. The officer seem to think about it before he said...

"Fine. And make sure to deal with that little macaw" the officer said and then took the money from José's hand and then with the other officers went to the police station. Panchito still angry with the officer but José put a calm hand on his shoulder and pointed to a shaken Juliana. Panchito calmed down and put a comforting hand on Juliana's shoulder before he said...

"Come on, you're coming with us" Panchito said and then gently lead her away from the police station. Juliana didn't argue. The other orphans saw everything from the alley and glad that Juliana was safed. Juan, Felipe, Kina, and Antonio are the most relieved ones. Juliana has done so much for them and they can't watch if she was put in jail because of them.

"Glad that was over.." Felipe said.

"Yeah.." Juan said. He knows that the caballeros will take a good care of her, so he's not rushing to get her.

"I heard some rumors though.." Antonio said, frowning. Kina, who's Antonio's little sister asked...

"About what, irmão?" (brother) Kina asked.

"You and Juliana have some disagreement with Miguel, aren't you?" Antonio said to Juan.

"Sort of.." Juan said. Antonio put on a disapproving face to Juan. He is one of the oldest orphans from all of them and so does Miguel. But Miguel was mean while Antonio is the other way around. So there are two groups of the orphans. One, is Miguel's group while the other one is Antonio's group. Juliana and Juan are the only ones who didn't join any of the groups. They are both neutral to both groups.

Antonio tried to persuade Juliana to not work with Miguel. Since Juan only followed Juliana. Juliana was stubborn and said that she need all the money she can get. So Juliana will work with Miguel if she needed some money and will help Antonio without a payment if it's for her friends.

"I'm warning you, Juan. And tell this to Juliana too. Be careful. Miguel is not someone you can mess around with" Antonio said. Juan nodded. After Sophie was back to the group and Antonio's group is complete, Juan went out to find Juliana.

Meanwhile, Panchito and José took Juliana to some camp, which was set out by Donald and his nephews.

'No wonder they were not in the scene earlier..' Juliana thought. Panchito lead her to a log and told her to sit. Juliana obeyed since Panchito just saved her life from prison. But what he asked next caught Juliana off guard.

"Show me your forearm" Panchito said. Juliana's eyes widened. She unconsciously hold her hurt forearm. But she refused to let Panchito check it. Panchito just sighed seeing Juliana's reluctance.

"It's okay, Juliana. I won't hurt you. I just want to see how bad it is and treat it. Además de, no lo lastimar a un niña" (Besides, I won't hurt a child) Panchito said gently. Juliana, surprisingly understand Spanish. So she nodded and show her forearm. Panchito gasped when he saw it. Juliana didn't blame him, she even surprised herself.

She knew it will bruise eventually, but not that fast. Her forearm is already have some bruise with deep purple colour and it covers a lot of space on her forearm, since the officer is a lot bigger than her. Juliana winced slightly when seeing it. She was sure that the officer was actually intended to break her forearm. Panchio didn't say anything and treat the bruise carefully and fast too.

"Gracias" (thank you) Juliana said.

"Tu bienvenida" (your welcome) Panchito said. Then Juliana get up and said...

"I will take my leave then" Juliana said, but suddenly Panchito push her gently to sit again and said...

"Oh no. You already cause much trouble for one day. Now, it's time to rest. You're sleeping in the camp tonight with us" Panchito said.

"But-" Juliana reasoned, but was cut off when Juan called her from afar. He eventually find the camp the three caballeros and Juliana are staying at.

"Juliana!" Juan said, happily to see his bestfriend are okay.

"Juan! You're here!" Juliana said with glee. That is the first time the three caballeros saw Juliana's true smile. Her smile was innocent and pure, making her seems so small, despite her attitude. But she is a 7 year old afterall.

"Are you okay? Is your forearm hurt? We were so worried about you, Juliana" Juan said. Juliana rolled her eyes playfully and said...

"I'm fine, Juan. It's only a danger in our daily life, remember?" Juliana said, brushing the problem off. Juan seems unconvinced and said...

"Yeah, but we never get caught by an officer before" Juan said, a little sarcastically. This is also the first time for the three caballeros to see Juan's sarcastic side. Juan can have attitude if he want to, but he is more to a polite type like José. While Juliana always seems to lose her cool when dealing with something she doesn't like. Almost like Panchito.

"That reminds me though.. Usually you Brazilian people are very nice and polite just like José here and Juan. But why you seem like.." Panchito trailed off, but Juliana finished it for him.

"Lose my cool and start a fight that can be avoided?" Juliana guessed.

"Sí" Panchito said. Juliana smirked and said...

"Because I used to live in Mexico in my whole life, before I had to move to Rio de Janeiro's orphanage" Juliana said. Panchito noticed that this is the first time Juliana told them about her past. But Juliana didn't say anything else, so Panchito guess that that's the only thing they could get from her for today.

'She will open up more eventually..' Panchito thought.

"You two will be staying with us until we move out to another country" Panchito decided. Juliana and Juan look at him, shocked.

"Sim. So we can keep you two out of trouble while we're still here" José added. Donald was annoyed but not that much.

"Good grief.." Donald muttered. Juliana heard it and smirked.

"Careful Senhor Donald. Don't lose your cool or you will be the coal for the bonfire tonight" Juliana said sarcastically. It was actually a dry humor, since bonfire is using firewoods. But nonetheless, the others laughed when hearing it and seeing Donald pissed off.

They all sleep near the bonfire that night. Juliana sleep near Panchito and Juan. And Juan sleep near Juliana and José.

A.N : Fast update, yei! Anyway, hope you like this one. Sorry if I wrote a wrong sentence of Portuguese and Spanish. I never learn those languages, so I use Google translate. To be honest, I love those languages for many reasons. Well, See you in the next chapter!


	3. Kidnapped : Chapter 3

**To Annimo** : Will do! Hope you like it :)

 **Kidnapped** **: Chapter** **3**

In the morning, all of the occupants of the camp already woke up. Well, almost everyone. Donald still sleeping while his nephews already woke up.

"Uncle Donald!" Huey said.

"Wake up!" Dewey said.

"Or breakfast will get clean off in 5 minutes" Juliana said, smirking. By that, Donald quickly awake and rushed to the log and eat his breakfast. The others laughed at Donald's antics.

"How do you know it will wake him up?" Juan asked. Juliana smiled sadly and said...

"Old memories" Juliana replied shortly. José saw that Juan seems to understand what it is and keep quiet.

'What if..' José thought and have an idea formed in his brain. When the others go out to buy some food for lunch, José and Juan stay to keep a look out of the camp. José took the oportunity to talk with the quiet macaw.

"So niño.., can you tell me about your past life? I mean, before you came to the orphanage?" José said, forming the words carefully so he won't offend Juan. Juan look at him in confusion. Since when did José took attention to his life?

"I can't tell you" Juan said.

"Why?" José asked.

"Because if I do, I will tell you Juliana's past life too. And Juliana didn't want anyone else to know it" Juan answered. José look at Juan like he was an open book. It was clear from Juan's face that he actually want to tell José, but his loyalty to Juliana is more bigger than that intention. José applauded mentally for his loyalty to his bestfriend.

"It's okay. I understand. But you are calmer than she is, aren't you?" José asked, prying Juan to tell him a little bit more about himself. Juan chuckled lightly and said...

"Nah.. I have my moments" Juan said. José then remembered something but decided to ask it to Panchito first when he came back. Then they can ask the macaws.

When the others came back to the camp, Donald seems to have another argument with Juliana. The others just looking at them and guessing that they are actually arguing about lunch.

"You little... That fish is not going to cook itself you know!" Donald yelled. Juliana seems unfazed and said...

"I know about that! But that kind of fish needs some special treatment when you cook it! I told you before to not cut it and just put the whole fish inside the pan!" Juliana said. This received her some confused stares from the others. They knew that to cook a fish, you need to cut the parts first before you put it in the pan. Not the whole fish.

"Argh! You're just a 7 year old kid! You don't know anything about cooking!" Donald said. This offended Juliana.

"Fine! Have it your way! And to add it to your head, I live here longer than you! Estúpido, não serve para nada pato" (Stupid, good for nothing duck) Juliana said and muttered the Portuguese part to herself. Unfortunately, José heard it and said...

"Juliana! Isso não é simpático!" (That's not nice) José scolded. Juliana just huffed and said...

"É com vocês pessoal. Não estou sentada de comer dele comida" (It's up to you guys. I'm not sitting around to eat his cooking) Juliana said and then stand up to take her leave. Juan knew that she isn't leaving for good and disobey the Three Caballeros' order to stay with them until they gone for another country. She's just looking for some food. Juan knew that Juliana's way of cooking is more right than Donald and confused why José didn't stop Donald and scolded Juliana. So Juan followed Juliana to the town.

Panchito, Donald and his nephews didn't understand what José and Juliana were saying. But it's clear from José's annoyed face that it isn't a pleasant conversation.

"What's wrong, José?" Panchito asked. It's not everyday you can see the calm José pissed off.

"Nothing.. Let's just have some lunch" José said. Panchito and Donald look at each other and shrugged it off. When the 'special' fish already done being cooked by Donald, they all tried it, minus Juliana and Juan of course. And when they taste it, they quickly spit it out again.

"Aye caramba! That's terrible!" Panchito said, after he spit out the fish and drink some water to clean the taste from his tongue.

"Sim! What did you add to the fish, Donal'?" José asked. Donald look confused too and said...

"I.. I don't know.." Donald said, speechless. He usually a great cook. But he certainly hard to listen to others opinions, especially the different ones from him.

"I guess then Juliana is right after all" Huey said.

"After all, Uncle Donald is terrible for hearing others opinion" Dewey said.

"Yeah!" Louie said. Donald felt furious inside but also ashamed of himself for not hearing Juliana's opinion. José and Panchito then sang a song to make Donald feel a little better.

Meanwhile, Juliana and José were walking down the street, when suddenly, a group of bandits show up. They are a bunch of parrots and other kinds of birds. Juliana and Juan are about to hide when suddenly the leader of the bandits group, grabbed the collar of her shirt roughly and said...

"This is the little macaw we're looking for. Now, you will come with me, my darling" the leader of the bandits, who is a blue and grey parrot said, with a sickenning tone of voice with satisfication and that evil smile of his, which makes Juliana scared a little.

Juan saw Juliana were hauled away by the bandits and he quickly shouted...

"Kidnappers! Help!" Juan shouted. And then yelled at the bandits, "Let her go!" Juan said, while kick one of the bandits' foot. The bandit that got kick was furious, but then a group of teenager macaws showed up and the leader said...

"Don't worry. My group will take care of him, Father" The familiar voice said. Juan and Juliana immediately look at the leader of the teenager macaws and shocked when they saw Miguel with a smirk on his face. Juliana knew perfectly well what he's gonna do to Juan.

"Stop! Let him go! Juan, Run!" Juliana screamed. Juan run as fast as he could, but the teenager macaws caught up to him, and soon all of them were beating him up. Juliana saw from afar and start to struggle and thrashed around even more furiously. The leader parrot was immediately loose his patient, so he swung Juliana and bring her head to the ground with a loud thud. Juliana immediately fell unconscious in the parrot's hand. Juan saw it even though he was getting a beating of his life.

"Juliana!" Juan screamed. But even his voice and punch or kick, were like they not even there. The teenagers easily beat him up. Juan was sure that his body is going to have some bruises later. But he was more worried with Juliana, whom got carried away by the bandits and when he saw Miguel took out his pocket knife.

"This is what you got for disobeying my orders.." Miguel said viciously with a sickenning smirk of his. Juan closed his eyes to prepare what was coming...

After the teenagers were done with Juan, they left him with laugh and smirk on their faces. Miguel look smug with his handiwork. Meanwhile, the three caballeros were getting worried with the little macaws. It's already late in the afternoon and they haven't back yet.

"Do you think something might happen to them?" José asked Panchito, who completely agree with José. They both went out to search for the little macaws, while Donald stay to look after the camp and his nephews.

José didn't know why, but his instinct told him to go to a particular street. He usually let Panchito lead the way, but this time, he's leading the way. They both are a fast walker and it took them no time to reach the road that José leading them to. When José saw someone is lying on the ground, he quickly ran to that someone's direction and was completely shocked to see Juan on the ground with some cut and bruises on his little body.

José took no time in scooping him up gently into his arms. Juan is still unconscious and that makes José worried. The guy who was doing this to him really took a number on him. Panchito was shocked too when he saw Juan's bruised body, but when he looked around, he can't see a certain little macaw that he's searching for.

"José, you didn't see Juliana anywhere?" Panchito asked. José's running mind quickly back to it's place and look around too.

"No, I haven't.. Where is she? Juan is here, she shouldn't be far" José said. José, with Juan in his arms, and Panchito look around the streets and can't find Juliana anywhere. When they were searching, José heard Juan groaned slightly in his arms.

"Juan? Juan, you okay?" José asked. Juan groaned again. This time a little louder.

"It..hurts.." Juan muttered. José knew that Juan is in great pain, so he said to Panchito.

"Panchito! I need to get Juan back to the camp! He's waking up and he's in pain" José said. Panchito nodded. He can't find Juliana anywhere and usually Juan knew where she went to. So Panchito followed José to the camp. José laid Juan gently on the sleeping bag and quickly treated his wound.

José, Panchito, Donald, and his three nephews were beyond shocked when they saw Juan's bruised and battered body. His body is full of bruises and small cuts, that made by pocket knife. Juan himself look so tired out and wince or groaned slightly. The pain on his body is unbearable. It took every bits of him not to cry out loud.

While José and Panchito treated Juan's wounds, Donald ushered the boys to play by themselfs for a while. Donald definitely didn't want to traumatize his nephews by letting them see Juan's hurt body anymore longer than they already did.

José and Panchito treats all the wounds that Juan got. Even the ones that can't be see from outside if they didn't open his shirt. They bandaged him and put on his shirt back but didn't button it, so it won't hurt his wounds. Juan almost look like a mummy if they want to be honest, but at least they treated all his wounds. Juan himself look a little better but still in pain.

He groaned or winced every now and then, but not for once he opened his eyes. This makes José really worried. But after a while they done treating his wounds, Juan's eyes opened slowly and slightly. He tried to get up but groaned instead. José saw this and was happy that he's finally awake. But he pushed Juan's body back down gently and said...

"Don't get up yet. Your wounds are really bad for a 7 year old to bear with" José said gently. Juan was surprised to see José, and then he remembered about what happened in the streets earlier. He shot up straight so suddenly that makes José surprised and he winced at the pain because of his sudden movement.

"Easy there, niño. Your body is still hurt" Panchito said, when he saw Juan shot up sitting straight. But Juan then said franticly...

"It can be done later, but Juliana got kidnapped!" Juan said franticly. The others eyes were widened in shock. Who in the world wants to kidnap an orphan little macaw. And why Juliana?

"Kidnapped? By who?" Panchito asked. He was very worried deep inside when he didn't find Juliana earlier, but he's even more worried now.

"Bandits. But I don't know who... All I remember is that the leader is a parrot and he has blue and grey feathers" Juan said. Panchito and José then look at each other.

"The bandits did this to you too, Juan?" Panchito asked, gesturing to his bruised body. Juan look at himself and shook his head.

"No.." Juan weakly said. José knew that there's more behind that word.

"Then who did this to you, Juan?" José asked. Juan look away and didn't dare to meet José's eyes. José saw this and he said...

"Juan, olhar para mim" (Juan, look at me) José said gently but firmly. By that Portuguese words, Juan look up to him slowly.

"Now, who did this to you?" José asked him again. Juan took his moment before saying...

"Do you remember the teenage macaw that threaten Juliana yesterday at the alley?" Juan asked. José and Panchito look at each other and said...

"You mean when I caught her stealing my pistolas? That teenage macaw?" Panchito asked. Juan nodded. That's when José remembered something that he wants to ask Panchito earlier.

"That's right! I want to ask you about that too, Panchito!" José suddenly said. Panchito and Juan look at him, confused.

"About what?" Panchito asked.

"I wonder if that teenage macaw is really going to after Juliana and get his revenge. But I guess he already did.." José said, while wincing slightly seeing Juan's tiny body with lots of bruises.

"It's okay. I live" Juan assured José.

"And he get his revenge by beating you up?" Panchito asked. Juan nodded.

"Yes, but I guess he has some connection with that bandits, because he called the leader with 'father'" Juan said. Panchito, José, and Juan eyes then widened in realization.

"But.. That means.." José trailed off but was finished by Panchito.

"He get his revenge by the bandits kidnapping her! And if I'm right, the bandits might have some revenge with her too!" Panchito exclaimed. "I'm going after her, right now" Panchito decided.

"I'm coming too!" Juan said, trying to get up. But failed when his little grey feet giving up. He sit again with a wince. José then shot him a stern look.

"No, you don't" José said.

"But she's my friend! I have to help her!" Juan argued. José sighed and said...

"Niño, do you really think you can help saving her from bandits with your hurt body?" José asked, making Juan see his points. Juan giving up and said...

"No... But she's my best friend.." Juan said, sadly.

"And we will save her. No matter what, niño" Panchito said to Juan. Juan smiled slightly but still look worried. José ruffled his head slightly to calm his nerves down and it worked. Juan might didn't have that kind of physical contact with his father anymore after he died, but this time, it feels like his father was with him again. Panchito and José smiled.

"Okay then. José, you will stay or you will come too?" Panchito asked. José then said...

"I'll stay. I can look after the niños by myself. You go ahead with Donald. He's a better fighter than me" José said with pure honesty. Donald look happy with the compliment and then said...

"Let's find that little red macaw, Caballeros!" Donald said in full determination. Panchito and José smiled slightly at each other. They really knew how to make their fellow caballero to cooperate.

Panchito and Donald left to find Juliana, while José stayed to look after Juan and Donald's nephews. They asked Juan first where did he last saw Juliana before he fell unconscious. Juan told them that they go south and tell them not to mention his name, because he thinks that Miguel thought he already died slightly after they left him to die. The three caballeros' blood boiled when they heard this, but Panchito and Donald nodded and they were off.

A.N : I hope it's still appropriate with the K+ rating. I tried not to show details in the dark scenes. But hope you like it! Sorry if I wrote a wrong Portuguese sentence, because I'm using my google translate. See you in the next chapter!


	4. Revenge : Chapter 4

**To Annimo** : Thank youu and sorry for the wait. I'm in the middle of the test week in my country so I can't really have the time to write things up. But I hope you like this one :)

 **Revenge** **:** **Chapter** **4**

Juliana was still unconscious when the blue and grey parrot put her in a cage. When she finally woke up, the blue and grey parrot is already waiting.

"Hello there little macaw, we meet again" the blue and grey parrot held a sinister and evil smile that makes Juliana shuddered a little. But she also can't help to ask...

"Quem és tu?" (who are you?) Juliana asked in Portuguese. The parrot seems annoyed with it and snapped...

"Spanish" The parrot demanded. Juliana was confused but then understand that he didn't know Portuguese. So she repeat her question in Spanish.

"¿quién eres tú?" (who are you?) Juliana asked then in Spanish. But then added, "No lo había visto nunca en mi vida" (I'm sure I never met you before) Juliana said. Sending the parrot a disbelief and hate look. She doesn't know why she got kidnapped, and she's pretty sure she doesn't have any enemy around. Except for Miguel of course.

The parrot sent her an evil look with an evil smile, which she got pretty sick with it. But the parrot then grabbed her front shirt and pull her, so she bumped hard to the cage. Only her white and grey beak that managed to get out from the cage. He then said pretty menacingly...

"Claro, no supieras de mí" (Of course, you didn't know me) he said, but then added, "Pero ¿recuerda, el case de robo fue hace ya dos años en México? En la casa de los patrones?" (But do you remember, the robbery case 2 years ago in Mexico? The one in the big house?) the parrot said, with an evil smirk.

Juliana thought for a while before her eyes widened in terror. She remembered everything in that day. And so does the culprit behind it.

"Son mis asesino padres" (You are my parents murderer) Juliana muttered with a shock. The parrot's smirk widened and throw her. Which makes her back crashed to the cage. Juliana winced from the pain.

'That's gonna leave a bruise tomorrow..' Juliana thought.

"Así es, took you long enough to recognized me" (That's right) the parrot said. Juliana's hard demeanor showed up, even though she's scared.

"And? Don't you satisfie yet? You already killed my mother when I'm just 1. And when my father and my grandfather knew, you killed them too. Robbed my house and burn it to dust. Don't you have enough?!" Juliana yelled. The parrot shook the cage harshly so Juliana's little body got bumped with the cage hard enough.

"Of course..., It's all your father's fault. And my revenge wouldn't complete yet, if I don't have you, my dear" the parrot said with another sickening smile. Juliana took every bits of her to not throw up.

"Oh yeah? What did he do? My father is one of the wise and hard macaw in Mexico, he wouldn't do anything to throw down that reputation" Juliana said, daring him to say otherwise. The parrot did and surprisingly he said...

"Of course.., what he did didn't make his reputation go down. But it certainly makes my life miserable, and seeing your chosen words, my dear, you are not the biggest fond of your father either, am I correct?" the parrot smirked again. Juliana opened her beak to say otherwise, but no words coming out. She closed it again, and the parrot's smirk widened, because he knew what he said is true.

"Well, you didn't know the whole story, so how about I tell you first before I decide what to do with you to satisfy my revenge" the parrot said with another sickenning smile. Juliana glared at him, but can't help to shuddered as well.

Meanwhile...

José took care of Donald's nephews and Juan at the camp. Huey, Dewey, and Louie, play near the camp, so José doesn't need to worry about a thing. So when he saw Juan look bored out of his life, he took a chance to talk to him and probably, open up more to him.

"Hello, Juan" José said. Juan look at him from his position sitting on a log.

"Hello, Senhor José" Juan said, forcing a small smile. José see right through it and then said...

"I know you are worried sick about Juliana, Juan. But if you worried in every single second in every single minute in every single hours, it wouldn't do good to your recovery" José said, trying to cheer the little macaw up. Juan chuckled a little and said...

"How?" It's not a question, José could tell. The tone of that word held a daring to dare him to say otherwise. It held a little sarcasm in it. But José let it slip and said...

"Well, there's a research saying that if you laugh often, you live longer. But if you don't, you live shorter" José said, trying to make Juan see his point. Juan scoffed a little and said...

"That research didn't occur to orphans, I guess. Seeing we have to scrap things up just so we can live another day" Juan said, bitterly. That didn't go unnoticed by José and he took this chance to say...

"That reminds me, what happened to yours and Juliana's parents?" José said gently. Juan sighed. He took his time to think about it, José knew that he was considering to tell him.

"It's... a long story.." Juan finally said. José smiled and said...

"Don't worry. I got plenty of time" José said. Juan look down for a while before he said...

"Well, I don't know much about Juliana's parents history of life, but in the beginning..."

Back to Juliana and the parrot...

"You see, I had a daughter that I really loved. She's just like you. Even though I already have some crimes that I did before, she still loves me. Just like you, still love your father even though he was disapproving with your behaviour" the parrot said. Juliana still glared at him but stay quiet. So the parrot continued...

"I then start working for your father around 8 years ago. He is a rich guy. With a big house and lots of servants" the parrot said, but then Juliana muttered, "Que mataste" (that you killed). But Juliana muttered it in a wrong language. She intended to use Portuguese, so the parrot didn't know what she was saying. But instead, she muttered it in Spanish. The parrot then grabbed her front shirt again and crashed her to the side of the cage. Juliana winced again, when he said...

"Más interrupción, te mataré en marcha" (Anymore interruption, I'll kill you in place) he threaten. Juliana keep her beak shut for a while. She wants to know what the parrot's story that makes him want to get a revenge so badly.

"After a year, after I started working for your father, my 7 year old daughter got sick. It's a very dangerous virus and I don't have enough money to pay for the hospital. I even consider to robbed someone, but my daughter told me not to because it will make her sad. So I didn't. But because I can't pay for the hospital, they kicked her out. Not long after that, she died because of the virus. You, my dear, surely know what hospital I've been talking about" the parrot said, menacingly. Juliana wants to rolled her eyes but didn't dare to do it. She glared at him instead and said...

"My father's hospital" Juliana said. The parrot then said mockingly...

"Correct. When the hospital want to kick her out, I pleaded to your father to not to. I told him that I will work to him without payment so it will cover my daughter's hospital bill. But he said, no. He only said that one word even though I pleaded to him with thousands words. After my daughter died, I still work to your father and look for something to get my revenge. And then I saw his wife had you after my daughter died. Your father look so proud for having you and love his wife so much, but did he know what to feel if he lose one of you? After that, I started to form my plan of revenge" the parrot said with an evil snickered. Juliana glared at him even more but didn't dare to say a word about it.

"After a year, I killed your mother by poisoning her food. I remember how you were crying your heart out, while your father just look stoic about it. He didn't cry, so I knew instantly that I still haven't got my revenge, because he still has you. I planned to kill you when you were 4 years old because I can't wait any longer. But suddenly your father hired a macaw servant from Brazil, to be your tutor and personal butler. That macaw brought a son with him to live there" the parrot said. Juliana knew instantly which macaw he was talking about.

Back to José and Juan...

"I lived at Brazil in Rio de Janeiro here before I had to move to Mexico because of my father's job. My mother died when she gave birth to me, so it's only the two of us. In Mexico, my father's job is as a personal butler and tutor to the daughter of the one who hired my father. The daughter's father let us live there and let me play with his daughter. The daughter I've been talking about is no other than Juliana. She's motherless aswell but from a different reason. Since her own father is busy with his works, she seems so lonely. Her father was very strict and stern, and was known in Mexico to be the wise and hard macaw. She only open up to her grandfather than her own father. From what I know, her father doesn't like her adventurous behavior, while her grandfather seems to be okay with it" Juan said. José was quiet because he was forming the story altogether and motioning Juan to continue.

"After around a year, we become best friends with each other and went to some sort of wild adventure around the house and pull off some mischievous things that lead us into trouble" Juan said, smiling a bit at the memory. José smiled too seeing Juan smiled. It's contagious.

"One night, when we were 5 years old, we planned to go out at night without our parents permission and venture a bit in Mexico at night time" Juan said, José look at him disapprovingly but Juan tried to ignore it when he said...

"But no one knows.., that our little adventure plan at night, saved our life when the fire burning the house and the occupants who were sleeping inside, until they were only dust" Juan said, a small tear threathen to fall off his cheek. José put his hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly to comfort him.

"Me and Juliana were shocked and sad beyond compare. But when we look at the burning house, Juliana saw the one who did it. She didn't tell me anything, but she quickly pulled me into a bush and told me to be quiet. I don't know what she was doing. All I cared at that time is my father died in the fire. I don't understand why she so mad about something. But when she told me we have to get out from Mexico, I stated that she was crazy" Juan said. José look at him confused. Juan pick up José's confused face and said...

"I fight and argue with her that we can't just leave Mexico. She didn't care about it and start searching for a boat that we can secretly aboard to Rio. We did it and managed to live at the Rio de Janeiro's orphanage. When there, Juliana told me that the one who burned the house is one of his dad's workers and he's a parrot with blue and grey feathers..." Juan trailed off but then his eyes widened and said franticly...

"Oh no! That parrot! He's the one who kidnapped Juliana! He's going to get his revenge on her!" Juan said with a shuddered body and scared voice. José eyes widened too but right now, he doesn't know how to inform this to Panchito and Donald. All he hopes is that they will be careful around that parrot.

Back to the parrot and Juliana...

"That personal tutor and butler ruin my plan. Also, your father fired me because he and his father finally figured out that I'm the one who killed your mother. So I think of something that will finish all of you. I burned down the house to dust. But when I saw the fire burning the house in the middle of the night, I saw you and your friend were outside too. I know that you see me and I planned to finish you off that day. But you managed to escape to Rio. I was beyond angry and furious, but then I formed another plan in my head. I have a son who is my daughter's twin and I told him to follow you and keep an eye on you until you were 7" the parrot said. Juliana thought about it for a while before her eyes widened in realization.

"Miguel..." Juliana muttered. The parrot smirked and said...

"Correct again. You see, I married to a macaw, so that's why my daughter is a parrot and my son is a macaw. And you do know why I want you when your age is 7?" the parrot said, walking closer to the cage with a menacing look. Juliana took a step back but he grabbed her front shirt again and pull her forward which maked her bumped to the cage again.

"So I can have my perfect revenge on you, considering the fact that my daughter died in the age of 7" the parrot said, but didn't smile. Instead, his face become so scary and full of revenge which makes Juliana shuddered at what he's about to do with her.

Panchito and Donald hired some horses and went around Rio to look for Juliana. Panchito become more anxious with every minute passed by and they haven't got a clue where Juliana is. Panchito even more worried when he saw the wanted poster is a parrot with blue and gray feathers. He is wanted for 70+ crimes and on the run from other countries. Panchito can only hope that the little macaw he was growing to fond to, is okay.

A.N : I'm sorry if it's not good, but I really need to describe the story first. Hope I can make a fast update on the next one, seeing next Monday I have to go on school trip for 3 days. See you in the next chapter! And I'm sorry if I wrote a wrong Portuguese or Spanish, because I'm using a google translate on it.


End file.
